Nessie therapy
by Awesomeness 101
Summary: This is for my good friend SilhouettedStarlight21. It is not very good, but oh well any way, Nessie walks in on Edward and Bella "together" one night and so they take her to therapy


**This is for my super awesome best friend, SilhouettedStarlight21, she asked me to write this story and so I am now! HEAR THAT SILHOUETTEDSTARLIGHT21???? THIS STORY IS FOR YOU!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!! peace**

**Bella's POV**

"So what brings you all here today?" Dr Pikskin asked.

"Renesmee? would you like to start?" I asked my daughter.

"..."

"Anyone else?" the therapist asked.

"Yes, I will. So it all started last night. Me and my husband were um, together, and Renesmee came in." I explained

"we thought she was asleep." Edward interrupted.

"Ah, I see. Mr and Mrs Cullen, would you mind leaving so I could talk to your daughter?" Dr P. asked **(A/N sorry, I'm just gana call him that. I don't have the patients to write out that whole name!) **

"Of course" Edward said " it's okay Nessie, just talk to the doctor, he wants to help" he told her.

We walked outside the office and closed the door.

"I don't get why we had to take her here." I said

"Well you see how she was like in there! she needs to talk to someone about this!" he said

"no, I mean, why we couldn't have let her talk to, I don't know, Carlisle! he IS a doctor you know. He probably went to some therapist school in all the three hundred years he has been alive!" I responded.

"I asked him, he said it would be better if she talked about this with someone that isn't her family" he explained.

**Nessie's POV**

shudder. shudder. shudder. I just saw the GROSSEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!! EWWWWWWW!!!!!

So i was sleeping in my room in our little cottage in the woods. It was nice to get away from everyone. I mean I love them and all, but come on! how much of Aunt Alice can a person take!

Anyway, I was sleeping and I woke up. I got up to get a drink of water. and I see my parents door open a little bit. I also heard some weird noises. I should have known better, but I walked in. WORSE DECISION OF MY LIFE!!!!!

I run as fast as I can back to my room, but it still isn't far enough away from, THAT!

so I run back to the big house. once again, not the best idea. I had no idea that tonight was, "open bed night" uhhhh.

I decided to run into the woods and find Jake. I started to run and finally found him. I then fell into his arms and cried. I mean, I had just seen the scariest thing a person could imagine! not only had I seen my own two parents having sex, but also my Grandparents and my Aunts and Uncles! WORSE NIGHT EVER!!!!!

And now, after all of that, they expect me to sit here in an uncomfortable couch and tell all of this to some quack who doesn't even care! ha! yeah right!

honestly, I would be lucky if I could talk at all right now.

"uuuuuhhhhh" I said, trying to say something.

that didn't work to well.

so I guess therapy doesn't work after all!

**Edward's POV**

I heard everything that my baby was think whilst in the therapist's office. she was trying to remember how to talk. That wasn't going to well.

It didn't seem as if anything was happening in the room for a while. Soon Dr. P. came out with Nessie. she still looked shaken up. I still don't understand how I didn't hear her before she walked into me and Bella. I suppose I was just "in the moment" as they say.

"I am sorry, Mr and Mrs Cullen, I was not able to get a word out of your daughter. I would suggest coming back tomorrow and for as long as it takes to get her better." _and as long as it takes to get me some cash_ he began.

"Thanks but no thanks Dr Pikskin I think that we can take care of our daughter." I quickly said

"Are you sure? she seems very shaken up, I think a few more sessions would help her." he said

"No, its okay doctor, here is your check and now, goodbye" I said as I handed him the check and shuffled my family out the door.

As we climbed in my Volvo Bella asked "what was that all about?"

"the only reason he wanted Nessie to go to more sessions is for the money. he doesn't care about her! you were right love, she can talk to Carlisle." I explained

"oh, okay. would you talk to Grandpa, sweetie?" Bella asked Renesmee.

"..."

"okay then." she said

"would you talk to anyone about this?" I asked my daughter.

"... ye... yea..." she squeezed out a word

"who?" Bella asked

"Jake?" she said as if it were a question

"what do you think Edward?" Bella asked, talking to me now

"As much as I don't like her spending time with that mutt," both Bella and Nessie flinched at that, "If it will help then I guess we have no choice. fine." I hesitantly agreed.

When we got home, Nessie ran out of the car and into the forest, to find Jacob, I believe.

"Well, now what do we do?" Bella asked

"I suppose we shall just let her work this out with the dog, and hope she gets better." I said.

"oh and by the way, I think we should make sure that this doesn't happen again." she said

"yes, I promise to keep better tabs on her, during." I responded

"thats not what I mean. I think we should take some time away from each other, in _that_ way" Bella said

"what? oh love, you must be kidding!" I pleaded

"nope. we can NEVER let this happen again." she explained.

"Fine, i promise." I said.

"oh yea, and tell the other guys that we will all be doing this to prevent this from happening." she giggled and ran into the house, to tell the other girls, I guess.

**Bella's POV**

**2 days later**

It has been 2 days since I told Edward that we were cutting the guys off, and they were not taking it well.

they were sitting in the living room, about to explode. Jasper got the worst of it because he has everyone else's emotions too. This was VERY funny.

**Jasper's POV**

I was going to go INSANE!!!! so just because Edward was stupid and let his daughter walk in on him and Bella, doesn't mean that I have to suffer! Emmet was going to make me go INSANE!!!! the lust coming out of him is so strong, I am surprised no one else felt it.

just then, Jacob walked in the door with his arm around Nessie and a big goofy smile on his face. then I realized what the feeling was that was coming off of him. not lust, as is so very strong in this house right now, no it was satisfaction.

"NO!" Edward growled.

"yes." Jacob said, then ran out the door.

**Nessie's POV**

That was nice. I am glad we did that. Now I can look my family in the face again!

See, now I understand WHY they were all over each other. I don't need a therapist! I have Jake to take care of me, in every way I want.

**THE END**

**okay, so that was really bad, I know, get over it. Review? I want to know EXACTLY how bad that was! **

**once again, thank you SilhouettedStarlight21 for the idea! I know it isn't really your idea but it got a little out of hand. but yea**


End file.
